OOWhat a weird loveOO
by OoColorful MuffinoO
Summary: Naminé is the perfect girl and Roxas is the typical skater boy. If they are so different How can thay be friends? Or maybe they could be more than friends...Read&Review! Stupid summary! Forgive my english


OK in the story I mention 2 but I could not put them in the page so they would be in my page.

I do not own kingdom hearts or these charters!!!!

-**WHAT A WEIRD LOVE-**

_**Prologue**_

Naminé Basset:

The Perfect girl

She loves ballet; she eats French food; she doesn't have even a scratch in her body; the smartest girl in her class; she draws very well; her parents are one of the richest families in the city; she use to spend a lot of time with her parents; she go out with her family in weekends; only hears classic music; plays the piano,; she don't had brothers or sisters.

Roxas Hikari:

The typical skater boy

He loves skate; hamburgers and pizza are his favorites in the menu; he had broke an arm, two legs, and the neck twice; not one of the smartest and quiet boys in the class; he is not very good at any art; he lives in a department with his parents, they are not one of the richest families in the city, but they do not have economic problems; he prefers being with friends than with his parents; only hears rock and punk music; plays the electric guitar; he has twin brother (mellizo) his name is Sora.

O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

IN HER CASE

The clock starts to sound at the 4:30am.

Her hand tries to turn off the clock, and she did it.

Every morning she wakes up at the same time do the same things:

Take a shower, make a ponytail in her beautiful, long and blonde hair, dress herself with school uniform, go to the dinning room, say good morning to her parents, eat the same breakfast, and go to school.

IN HIS CASE

The clock starts to sound at 5:30am. But he doesn't wake up, his mom comes to the room and drop cold water in his head, he wakes up angry.

Dress himself with the school uniform, go out of the house, eat breakfast with his friends and go to school with his brother and friends.

They are in the same classroom. She doesn't know that. He thinks she is the typical rich girl.

After all, they are so different, but, there's something they do not know, if they could get too met properly, maybe they would feel something for each other. After that's what makes a good couple, the equilibrium.

There's no fun if I tell this story…

CHAPTER 1:

_**WHEN THE DIFFERENCES MAKE YOU HAVE A NEW FRIEND**_

She entered to her classroom everything was quiet. Well it was 6:10am. Who was going to be there at that hour? Well the answer is obviously she.

She was in her sit when someone arrived in his skate board to the classroom. She screamed and fell from her chair.

-Hey are you okay? - he asked helping her get up from the floor.

-…Sure-

-My name is Roxas Hikari and you are…-

-Naminé, Naminé Basset-

-Sorry if I scare you-

-Do not worry, it always happened-

-Ok-

After this little conversation he had started to go away, when he stopped, asking her if she wanted to learn how to skate. She answered than she didn't.

The classes started, and she hasn't stop staring at him. Why does she didn't stopped looking at him?

When their school day ended, she followed him.

-Hey… Roxas please wait!!- She yelled running behind him.

-Who is she? Your girlfriend - His brother Sora asked

-No is a girl I met today-

-Please wait! - She demanded running a little faster, with a tired face. She wasn't good at sports.

-What's up? - Roxas asked with a smile on his face

-Look I'm sorry about what happened in the morning, so I were thinking if you would mind if we go to the mall…together?-

He looked at her surprised never a girl had asked something like going **together **somewhere.

His answer was obviously "yes" but the really question was. Why in the world will she be asking him to go together somewhere? Actually he must be the one apologizing, not her.

When he had accepted her "apologize" she hugged him and leave running with a smile on her face.

Roxas and Sora had leaved because; Hayner, Pence and Olette were having extra classes.

Sora in their way home never stopped bothering Roxas. They were totally the opposite.

Roxas was a quiet guy. Sora was an eccentric guy

Sora has had 3 girlfriends. Roxas didn't even had one

Roxas love the skate boards. Sora love the bikes

Etc…………………………………………...

When the afternoon arrived, Naminé was sitting in a Café in the mall she was wearing a blue and purple dress with a star in a chain. She was making a drawing of the sky (the café outside the mall).

Everything was quiet when suddenly someone had fell from his skate board and hit directly in the face with the ground.

She run directly where the fallen guy was and she had surprised because it was Roxas.

In the floor he was screaming in pain covering his face, he was bleeding, especially from his nose.

-Roxas are you ok!?- Naminé asked nervously, she was crying she may not know him but she was worried.

Naminé took a napkin and began to rub it in Roxas' face trying to stop the bleeding.

…………………………………………………………………...

--Ouch! - he yelled while Naminé was putting a bandage on his nose

She was giggling. She knew than it had hurt a lot but he was doing such a funny faces

-Hey what's so funny?!- He asked in a mad way.

Naminé was laughing because he was doing such childish faces.

She looked at him full of fun and pointed him.

After 2 hours in the mall they started to walk to the exit. Their day was so funny they go to the cinema and watch Silent Hill. Roxas was even scarier than Naminé; after the movie they eat in a place called "Salad Garden". Roxas was dying because he hated vegetables, fruits and everything than were healthy.

In their way home Roxas asked Naminé why does she was doing that, Naminé answered than it was apologize. But Roxas kept telling her than why does she was apologizing if she did not do anything. And she just started to laugh.

-Roxas? - She asked with a smile on her face

-What?-

-I think we will be very good friends- she said happily

-Yeah.-

-Well see you tomorrow-

O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Capítulo 1 listo tada.

Realmente espero haber mejorado un poquito comparado con mis otras dos historias. Recuerden que solo soy una niña de doce añitos así que si no tengo buena ortografía en español menos la tengo en inglés habrán partes en las que no haya nada de sentido pero lo que importa es el intento.

Con respecto al fic "Returning Home" ando un poco enojada ya que se me perdió el cuaderno y ahí tenía hasta el capítulo 7.

Con respecto a "Playing with my Heart" ya no supe como continuarlo es que la historia se me ocurrió viendo un capitulo de una novela colombiana que mi mamá ve llamada "Pura Sangre" la verdad es que es bastante buena.

Disculpen, soy muy mala escritora. Por favor se que la historia apesta pero por favor dejen reviews.

Y GRAX POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO.

BYE BYE O3O LOS QUIERO


End file.
